CODE VENDETTA
by Lupita. Snape
Summary: Siempre hubo una razón por la cual Zim era mantenido lejos del Imperio. Después de la caída de los irken y la desaparición de los Más Altos el Code VENDETTA se ha ejecutado. Que el universo tiemble pues se acerca la venganza
1. La caída del Imperio

Invasor Zim

ZATR

Título: **CODE VENDETTA**

Resumen: **Siempre hubo una razón por la cual Zim era mantenido lejos del Imperio. Después de la caída de los irken y la desaparición de los Más Altos el Code VENDETTA se ha ejecutado. Que el universo tiemble pues se acerca la venganza**

Comentarios: **Historia posterior a la película prevista de Invasor Zim. El imperio irken ha caído por la mano de la resistencia y Dib Membrana, ahora embajador de Meekrob.**

Advertencias: **¡WOW! Esto es un ZATR –Zim and Tak Romance- A pesar de mi natural odio a esta pareja heme aquí, escribiendo sobre ellos. Dedicado a todos los (pocos) fans de esta pareja**

Disclaimer: **Nop, no soy Jhonen Vázquez, ni soy gente de Nickelodeon así que Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tristemente. De modo que no gano dineros para comprar nutrientes haciendo esto. Y eso es aún más triste.**

**Y síp, este es un pobre intento de fic**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**La caída del Imperio**

_Porque todo Imperio,  
por mas poderoso que sea,  
debe sucumbir algún día_

Difícilmente creyó encontrar a otro irken vivo después de la desastrosa batalla por Meekrob pero ahora ahí estaba; Skoodge, conquistador de Blorch, comandando a los pocos soldados vivos que lograron permanecer cerca del planeta.

Era horrible

Lo habían perdido todo

Su Imperio, su poder, sus naves, su gloria... Perdieron a más de la mitad de su raza, perdieron invasores, soldados élite, generales, comandantes, tenientes... Perdieron a sus Altos

Y Skoodge perdió a Zim

Y se odiaba por eso. Porque se había acobardado y había robado su voot para huir en él, dejándolo a su suerte en el planeta igual que a sus Todopoderosos y Terribles Más Altos. No había momento en el día en que el PAK no le reprochara esa acción tan cobarde y poco digna de un irken. De un invasor. Habría ejecutado el comando de Autodestrucción pero sabía que era el único que podía manejar a los supervivientes por ahora.

Estaban varados en un planeta primitivo con apenas lo necesario para subsistir. Gracias a Teiréka que los heridos se recuperaron con la rapidez natural de su especie o habrían tenido mas bajas en el campamento.

Sus técnicos y científicos trabajaban con lo que podían para reparar las naves. Por fortuna los cerebros de control seguían funcionando y sus PAK seguían en línea por lo que pudo contactar con todos los sobrevivientes para ordenarles un repliegue total; debían regresar a Irk lo antes posible y recuperarse, planear una defensa e idear un plan de ataque

Por ahora la Resistencia debía estar celebrando la caída del Imperio pero Skoodge sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que decidieran tomar Irk y eso no lo podían permitir. En el planeta estaban todas las capsulas de clonación con las larvas dentro... En su planeta natal aún latía la esperanza de regresarle la gloria al Imperio en esos millones de larvas que estaban por nacer y las que se preparaban en las Academias subterráneas de Irk.

Su prioridad ahora era defender su planeta y proteger a los smeets

-Señal de un voot –le informo uno de los técnicos sobrevivientes de La Inmensa- Se dirige a nosotros

-¿Pueden realizar un bio registro?

-Ya lo hicimos. Y es seguro, es un irken –su paranoia natural había estallado, creciendo como una fiera fuera de control... Como una rata de Blorch enfadada- La traeré apenas llegue

El campamento estaba formado por tiendas de campaña solamente. Y por poco más de quinientos soldados irken que habían repartido sus labores equitativamente y no por altura, según marcaba el código de emergencia aplicable a su situación: "En el improbable acontecimiento de que el Imperio caiga las diferenciaciones sociales entre los irken serán anuladas hasta que el siguiente Más Alto de la orden de restablecerlas" Y por eso él había podido comandar a los sobrevivientes; porque tenía la experiencia necesaria y su altura había dejado de importar

-Comandante –lo llamo el técnico- Esta aquí

-Adelante

Lo último que espero fue verla a ella entrar en su tienda... Inclusive ver a sus Altos entrar como si nada habría sido menos sorprendente que encontrarla allí

-¿Tak?

-¿Skoodge? –ambos se miraron sorprendidos, y no era para más. No se veían desde que trabajaron como técnicos de armamento en Solaris 7- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Es verdad que... cayo el Imperio? -Skoodge asintió sintiéndose derrotado nuevamente-

-Siempre creí que iba a ser Zim quien nos destruyera pero...

-¿Ese remedo de invasor esta aquí? –le pregunto Tak con enojo y Skoodge se encogió, no por miedo sino por la culpa-

-No. Murió... Lo abandone en La Inmensa. A él y a los Más Altos –le dijo, sintiéndose miserable-

-Skoodge...

-Soy un cobarde lo sé. Y me autodestruiré en cuanto arregle todo esto Tak... –la chica se acercó a él- Necesito encontrar a alguien comande a los sobrevivientes cuando yo me destruya... ¿Puedes ayudarme a dirigirlos? –la irken negó con la cabeza-

-Dirigiremos juntos hasta que todo se arregle. Luego enfrentaras el juicio y los cerebros decidirán tu destino

_Meekrob  
La Inmensa  
Tres semanas antes_

-¡Mis Altos! ¡Mis Altos!

-Oh no...

-¡Zim! –Purpura dio dos zancadas enormes y sujeto al pequeño irken del cuello de su uniforme- ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí? ¡Te dije que te quedaras en el planeta! ¡Qué te alejaras de Irk!

-P-pero, Purp –una explosión sacudió la nave por completo y los técnicos en su totalidad ya habían abandonado el puente. Y probablemente también la nave-

-Pero nada ¿Sabes lo que estas haciendo? ¡Estas arriesgando a Irk! ¡Ahora es cuando te necesitamos!

-P-Pero... –Rojo se acercó también, sujetándose con la pinza el abdomen donde la sangre seguía brotando-

-¿Cómo se ejecutará el CODE sin ti Zim? Tú eres nuestro ejecutor

-¿Ejecutor? –pregunto con inocencia y Purpura lo levanto a la altura de su rostro-

-Finalmente vas a poder expresar tu libre personalidad Zim –le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- Más Alto Purpura, código ochenta y siete, cincuenta y cuatro, ocho, doscientos, seis dos nueve, nombre: Kiger-

-Código aceptado –informo una voz salida desde el PAK de Zim-

-Más Alto Rojo, código ochenta y siete, cincuenta y cuatro, ocho, doscientos seis tres cero, nombre: Kieran-

-Código aceptado –informo la misma voz-

-¿Qué hacen con Zim? –les pregunto el pequeño invasor, por primera vez en su vida realmente asustado-

-Te liberamos –le dijo Rojo con tranquilidad- Aquí Kieran; PAK, ejecuta CODE VENDETTA. Clave: Ha caído

-Aceptado. Se solicita ingresar la otra mitad de la orden

-Aquí Kiger; PAK, ejecuta CODE VENDETTA. Clave: El glorioso Imperio

-Aceptado. Ejecutando CODE VENDETTA bajo la clave: HA CAIDO EL GLORIOSO IMPERIO

-Puedes gritar Zim. Sabemos que te dolerá –le dijo Rojo antes de que sus antenas se sacudieran por los gritos de sufrimiento del pequeño invasor-

_Planetoide X4TFD  
Actualidad_

Ya habían pasado cinco semanas desde la batalla de Meekrob y tanto Skoodge como Tak estaban desesperados. Las reparaciones no se habían completado en su totalidad y no habían enviado a ningún voot al planeta por temor a ser emboscados. Su paranoia le gritaba que la Resistencia debía estar ahora en Irk, destruyendo su planeta natal y asesinando a sus smeets. Probablemente el resto de los sobrevivientes debían pensar lo mismo porque todos trabajaban a un ritmo acelerado, ignorando las necesidades básicas de su cuerpo

-¡Señor! –uno de los técnicos con ojos morados entro corriendo a la tienda donde él y Tak planeaban una defensa impenetrable- ¡Un crucero de batalla! ¡Un crucero de batalla irken! –les grito con la alegría impresa en el rostro y los tres salieron de la tienda para verlo-

Como el planetoide era muy pequeño el enorme crucero de batalla parecía La Inmensa en comparación. Ninguno de los irken varados sintió ni volvieron a conocer jamás una alegría tan grande como la que tuvieron al ver el emblema de su Imperio después de tanto tiempo

Un rayo transportador fue lanzado justo a la mitad del campamento y un irken alto apareció frente a ellos. Con el uniforme color magenta y los ojos rojos

Los gritos de alegría no se hicieron esperar. Y no porque fuera un Alto sino porque era un irken, un irken con un crucero de batalla

-Todos prepárense para ser transportados. Los voots reparados serán llevados a la nave, los inservibles serán destruidos junto con el planetoide –hablo el recién llegado, con una voz que le pareció demasiado familiar aunque a la vez diferente- Has hecho un buen trabajo al ordenar un repliegue Skoodge, necesitare de ti para comandar lo que queda de nuestro ejercito. Y tú también vendrás Tak, aunque sigas enamorada de mí...

-¡¿ZIM?!

* * *

**Justo como amenace; Mi primer fic ZATR**

**¿Qué tal?**


	2. De regreso a Irk

**Invasor Zim**

ZATR

**Segundo capítulo arriba **

**¡Yey!**

Comentarios: **Historia posterior a la película prevista de Invasor Zim. El imperio irken ha caído por la mano de la resistencia y Dib Membrana, ahora embajador de Meekrob.**

Advertencias: **¡WOW! Esto es un ZATR –Zim and Tak Romance- A pesar de mi natural odio a esta pareja heme aquí, escribiendo sobre ellos. Dedicado a todos los (pocos) fans de esta pareja**

Disclaimer: **Nop, no soy Jhonen Vázquez, ni soy gente de Nickelodeon así que Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tristemente. De modo que no gano dineros para comprar nutrientes haciendo esto. Y eso es aún más triste.**

**Y síp, este es un pobre intento de fic**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**De regreso a Irk**

_Quiero regresar, pues tu eres mi hogar  
quisiera poderte coser a mi piel  
al viento diré, que me lleve a ti..._

Fue un shock impresionante. Y no solo para ellos también para los demás irken que lo escucharon; el irken Alto que estaba frente a ellos y que había llegado a rescatarlos era el Zim. El defectuoso Zim

-¿Q-qué...? ¿Por qué...? –Zim los miro con un deje de aburrimiento-

-El glorioso Imperio ha caído así que el code VENDETTA ha sido activado. Yo soy quien ejecuta el code, por eso estoy aquí

-¿La venganza? ¿Tú eres la venganza? –pregunto Tak confundida. No por no entender sino por tener que ver a quien tanto odio de nuevo después de creerlo muerto. Y no solo eso, Zim era Alto lo que le daba un aire de poder que ningún irken (por más ordenes centrales) podía ignorar. Debía ser tan Alto como Rojo y Purpura, eso lo convertía automáticamente en su líder ahora que sus Más Altos habían desaparecido-

-Así es. Los Más Altos Kieran y Kiger mejor conocidos como Rojo y Purpura son mis progenitores; yo soy la combinación de su ADN y quien debía custodiar la venganza en caso de que el Imperio cayera

-Pero tú estabas en La Inmensa. Creí que habías muerto con...

-Logre salir y sacaros también sin embargo están muy heridos. Los coloque en las capsulas de recuperación pero tardaran al menos unos días más en recuperarse. Calculo que cuando lleguemos a Irk ellos saldrán también de las capsulas

-Pero... –comenzó Tak y Zim la interrumpió-

-Continuemos la charla en la nave. Todos a bordo ahora –ordeno y los rayos de trasportación los absorbieron de inmediato-

El crucero activo el escudo reflector antes de destruir el planetoide y tomo curso a toda velocidad a Irk. La mayor parte de los sobrevivientes estaban ya en la nave y recogerían a los faltantes en el camino a casa

-En unas horas, una vez que estemos todos reunidos, haré un anuncio oficial. Mientras tanto tomen sus puestos en la nave, visiten la enfermería y diríjanse al comedor. Necesito de soldados sanos ahora –se escucho un sonido de conformidad general y Zim se giro a verlos entonces- Ustedes vengan conmigo

Tak y Skoodge intercambiaron una mirada antes de seguirlo. Zim los llevo hasta lo que supusieron eran su habitación privada; tenía un escritorio, una pantalla enorme, una ventana abierta, un despachador de sodas y otro de dulces y varios sofás

-Coman algo, los necesito enteros –les dijo el más alto mientras se sentaba en el escritorio y revisaba una pantalla. Los dos más pequeños se miraron y sacaron una soda y varios dulces antes de pararse frente a Zim y comerlos de pie- ¿Qué están haciendo? Siéntense –les dijo el otro extrañado de su comportamiento. Tak y Skoodge se sentaron de inmediato- Oigan, sé que soy el Más Alto ahora y eso pero no tienen que comportarse así, los necesito como soldados completos y quiero escuchar sus opiniones, no verlos actuar como esclavos robots. Para eso pude haber activado a todos los SIR –una vez que terminaron de comer Zim dejo lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo y se acercó a ellos, sentándose en un sofá e invitándolos a acompañarlo-

-¿Cuál es el plan? –le pregunto Skoodge-

-El mismo que tenías; Vamos a replegarnos en Irk para proteger el planeta y planear el próximo ataque. Ordene que todos los soldados élite e invasores regresaran a casa. También los cadetes que están en Devastis, en todos los Solarias, Drainiark y los demás planetas de entrenamiento militar –los otros dos lo miraron fijamente- El Imperio perdió una batalla pero nuestros enemigos aún no ganan la guerra... Skoodge me ayudaras con las tropas. Tak tu me ayudaras con las estrategias, aunque sé que te será difícil porque me amas demasiado pero... –la chica se levanto de un salto con la cara purpura-

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI, IDIOTA –le grito molesta e inmediatamente se cubrió la boca con las manos ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida como para gritarle a su Altísimo? Sin embargo Zim solo sonrió y se concentro en su compañero-

-Apenas pasemos por Solarias 3 el plan de defensa debe estar listo junto con sus planes contingentes. También debemos proteger Judgementia y llegando a Irk debo conectar mi PAK con el cerebro central para después ponerlo en línea con los del resto de los soldados

-Es perfecto. Así, si Judgementia cae tendremos un respaldo de PAK para proteger Irk

-Exacto. Reúnanse con el resto y comiencen a trabajar –los despidió el más alto y regreso a lo que sea que estuviera haciendo en su escritorio-

-Zim esta actuando extraño ¿No lo crees? –le pregunto la chica a Skoodge en cuanto salieron-

-No realmente. Digo, Zim siempre fue raro y eso pero me parece que esta actuando como es realmente

-¿Centrado y responsable?

-Y algo loco también. Ese es Zim

* * *

**Pues bien, mi fic ZATR sigue**

**¿Ese es Zim?**

**Oh sí, ese ES Zim**

* * *

**Saludos!**

**INVADER RADIACK ( **Hola! Ya lo había amenazado ¿Recuerdas? Pues sí, como estaba previsto en la serie el glorioso Imperio ha caído ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Y Dib? ¿Será amigo o enemigo? Tanta incóngnitas... Gracias por leer ** )**

**Ellice-Megan ( **Hola! Pues el ZATR no fue mi favorito nunca jamás. En realidad no puedo ver esta pareja pero recientemente descubrí lo parecidos que son así que me dije ¿Por qué no? n_n Gracias por leer ** ) **

**Curquix101 ( **Hola! Me alegro que te gustara n_n Gracias por leer **)**

**Guest ( **Hola! Gracias por leer n_n** ) **


End file.
